Priestess of the Dragon
by DrunkOnPancakes
Summary: The Signers under a united front must win, or face the ultimate defeat to the Dark Signers. However, they need to have the Priestess of the Crimson Dragon on their side, or the battle will be for naught. Following the canon verse of season 1 pushing into the plot of season 2 and continuing forward. Starts JackxOC and becomes YuseixOC
1. Prologue: Blood Red Moon

Hello all. Now this story might seem familiar to some of you. QUEEN OF MAGICIANS has found herself unable to write with her busy life, and forgot about this story from some time ago. She has given me rights to complete it for her. Originally she got it from collaborators NIGSEA and MIDENIUFUTSU KOYOTE, who had not been able to do it themselves either and she eventually lost contact with.

So now I have it.

With main plot points in hand from all three writers, and a few chapters already written, and then revised by myself to fit my writing style, I present to you, the new and improved PRIESTESS OF THE DRAGON.

This story will follow the actually story line to seem canon. I am re-watching all the episodes, in both English and Japanese, for the most part, using some English lines from the actual show, to truly make this all the more applicably canon. I will also for the most part be using the Japanese names, but a few I decided to make in English …'cuze common face it…Lazar sounds so much cooler…

This story starts Jack X OC and then in later chapters becomes Yusei X OC , Jack X Carly plus other pairings.

Enjoy the ride and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. I know I'm scared about the outcome. lol :)

-Drunk On Pancakes

* * *

**Prologue - Blood Red Moon**

* * *

The streetlights along the roadside winked by, as the red sports car sped past them in a blur. Young blue eyes drooped in the back seat with exhaustion from the day previous. 'Why were they driving so early?' the small child wondered, no older than five. Her mother and father frantic in the front seat, agitated and fearfully quiet.

"Faster, Darling!" The young woman begged the driver, desperation in her quiet voice.

He turned to her for a second, eyes full of trepidation, before jolting his eyes back to the front. "It's raining too hard..." He whispered, taking a sharp corner. The child clutched her stuffed bear to her chest tears starting to fall, feeding off her parent's anxiety.

"They're closing in…" the woman turned round frightfully, her red streaked, ebony black hair falling in her eyes. Normally she was the fearless one, so she had to be brave for her child. She forced a smile and spoke softly to her crying daughter trying to soothe her. Another sharp turn had her turning back around in her chair, resolve gone and her mind set on what had to be done now. With shaking hands she quickly opened the glove compartment and pulled out a fist-sized locked black box.

"What are you doing?" The man asked with gritted teeth as he accelerated faster, the headlights of the vehicle behind brighter in his rearview mirror.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way - that we could find another solution in time." She replied tearfully to her husband.

"Everything is going to be okay, Rinny." Her mother whispered, as she tried to hold back tears, turning back to her child with a lovingly sad smile. "Mother wants to see Mr. Bear for a moment. Would you give him to me?" Clutching the bear tighter, the child began to protest eyes squeezed tightly together.

"Give your bear to you mother, Rinai!" Her father bellowed, blue eyes never leaving the road. The brunette allowed himself only a few glances in the rearview mirror to see his only child crying fearfully, but safe, for the time being.

She regrettably handed her favorite stuffed animal over to her mother. With the already opened black box in hand, she pulled up the bear's shirt and opened the hidden pocket covered in layers of fur. She took the only two contents of the box and placed them inside before handing the stuffed animal back.

Curiosity overpowering her fear, Rinai reopened the hidden pocket and pulled out the only contents: two Duel Monster Cards, Scarlet Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. She scrunched her nose at the card on top with its design of a twisting red and gold dragon, putting it back in the bear.

"You are beautiful." She whispered to the second card before tucking it under her precious bears shirt, missing the hidden internal compartment, and hugged the animal close.

"Mother…" The dark vehicle hit the back bumper of the sports car making it start fishtailing. The child cried out in pain, head crashing against the window, and the woman and driver whipped forward with an agonizing cry. Finally gaining control of the car once more, the husband and wife shared a look of terror whispering quick endearments, before the car was hit again, and flipped skidding down the hillside, before coming to a halting stop.

The man clutched his brunette bangs feeling the blood running down his face. "Take off your seat belt Rinai, and get ready to run." He ordered and he shook his wife to conscious. She opened her eyes, blood pouring out her nose, and immediately turned and saw her daughter huddled on the floor. "It's our only chance…" he whispered helping his wife out of her seatbelt after undoing his own with already bruising fingers urging his child to move so he could grab her.

"We will always love you, Rinny." Her mother exclaimed tortured as both of the adults finally opened the crushed doors with as much force possible and jumped out child in his arms, and stuffed bear in hers.

A shot rang through the air, and the woman fell, letting out a choked sound before falling into mud, the bear still held tight in her grasp.

He cried out to his fallen lover. He knew he couldn't stop but still, he ran to his lifeless wife and cried ripping the bear with its hidden cargo from her arms. He very soul crying knowing he had to leave her there even as his child screamed for her.

A bright light shone near them, and with his child now clinging to her bear tightly in his arms, the brunette took off in a run. "Don't let go of that bear, Rinai. What it holds inside they must never get." He demanded, trying to force himself with his damaged body to keep moving hidden for now with the moonless night.

Another shot rang in the darkness and he suddenly collapsed, dropping his daughter in the process. Blood seeped from his wound as the child maneuvered over to his body grasping at him. "Run. Run Rinai!" he gasped clutching at his leg as he tried to get up. A sudden light was upon them, and another shot rang out. Blood seeping from his chest, he slumped over.

Barely able to see in the light, Rinai's eye's opened wide seeing her father's lifeless body, and felt her body moving on its own away from him at high speed, bear held tightly to her person.

The light followed her as she tripped in the mud tumbling to a stop. A final shot rang through the night and she let out a scream dropping the stuffed animal, the 'Ancient Fairy Dragon' card slipping from under its shirt revealing itself. The child clutched her shoulder, blood pouring from the wound.

The sound of boots squishing in the mud made the young girl lift her head and see a large man in a black cloak. "You're poor parents couldn't run from us and hope to live," he laughed. "It's too bad really. Their idea to run would have been smart if we didn't have guns." His smirk widened as he saw the Duel Monster Card peaking out from the muddied toy's clothes. He bent forward and snatched up the bear.

"NOO!" She screamed, remembering her father's words, as she tried to launch herself in his way and splattered in the mud.

The cloaked man scoffed. "It seems I have what I wanted," He said as he threw the bear a few meters away carelessly. "At least one of them." With bloody blonde bangs and ebony muddied locks, Rinai tried to be brave and glared at him from her fallen position in the mud, even while fear claimed her very soul.

"You wouldn't know where the other is, would you child?" His voice was sinister and sent chills through her but she continued glaring silently.

"Foolish child," he growled as he grabbed Rinai by her nightgown, sneered, and threw her back down. "Heh, I guess that's hereditary. Your parents were fools too." He spat in her face. "Still, too bad you don't know anything." He spoke coldly.

"You're parent sacrificed themselves for you to live, how foolish of them." the man sneered pointing his gun towards her muddied figure before putting it back down. "I don't think I will kill you. I feel fate has something big in store for you." He smiled a horrific smile. "One day …yes one day, you will find the darkness in you. And child you will find your rightful place among the chosen ones. That is your fate!" He laughed a sinister laugh as he left.

Fear finally taking hold, Rinai cried into the dawn clutching at her broken and bleeding body as the sun began to rise in the sky.

_My parents. They're dead._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The alarm clock woke the only room's occupant with a start. Fumbling for the off button, she lazily threw off the covers and twisted out of the king bed. With head pounding and body drenched in sweat, the teenager sighed to herself rubbing at her eyes.

_That nightmare again..._

Rinai toed on a pair of light blue fuzzy slippers and threw an overcoat over her small frame forcing her arms through the sleeves and slipped out of the bedded area into the rest of her spacious master suite.

"Good morning Mother, Father." She smiled at their photo hanging on the wall.

Even though her parents had died when the girl was five years old and she now could barely remember them, she sometimes still missed them both terribly.

Especially after a night of tortured subconscious reminiscing.

Now thirteen years later, even with all her Uncle's money and all his connections, law enforcement still had not arrested the criminals responsible. The news had reported that the five-year-old Kaiba Heiress had lost a lot of blood and had been found unconscious in the mud by another car that was driving to work the next morning that has spotted the crash and disturbance around the vehicle. Her parents were found not far from her, shot to death.

Glancing in the mirror besides the photo the young heiress smiled seeing the same blue eyes staring back that her father once had, and his father as well: a hereditary trait it seemed. After finger combing through her blonde, wavy bangs and black length, she rubbed at yesterday's makeup frowning. Pulling out a compact from the pocket of her robe, the adolescent dabbed her cheek to the same perfection she did every morning, covering the horrible yellow markings that she was still slightly ashamed to have from her younger preteen years of rebellion against her Uncle's constant pressures of being a Kaiba. Now that he was no longer alive to harass her with etiquette and business lessons, and she now in his place running the company, Rinai understood why he was the way he was. You had to act a certain way to be able to fit the slot Seto Kaiba himself invented.

A sudden knock at her door startled her, and she called for them to enter, pocketing her makeup.

"Miss Kaiba," A servant whispered with a bowed head. "Your breakfast is ready downstairs and your driver is ready whenever you are. You are up late my lady, so I suggest just haste."


	2. An Illegal Affair with Fate

So here is Chapter one. Queen of Magicians had wrote a few chapter herself, so with those awesome bones, I have tweaked this story to my own writing genius...OK maybe genius is too strong a word. But it will be awesome to pop out chapters quickly in the beginning!

Look forward to another chapter tomorrow night :)

- DrunkOnPancakes

_SPOILER ALERT: Episode 4 - 5_

* * *

**Chapter One - An Illegal Affair with Fate**

* * *

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. sighed, putting her perfectly manicured hand under her chin.

_This guy is nuts. Why did I let Goodwin hire him again?_

She arrived at three in the morning at the board room. The Director of Engineering on the Ener – D project had called an emergency meeting. Now, normally she wouldn't even show to this small gathering during the daylight hours. Normally, she'd sending a representative then read the reports later, but no one called the CEO of Kaiba Corp. at two AM to attend a meeting for no reason. The adolescent sat near the back trying not to draw too much attention to herself, watching Director Goodwin try not to scream at the insane scientist spinning on the floor.

"…It appears there's more energy being produced by this generator than we ever thought was possible…" He laughed maniacally as he moved towards the red display screen, finally ceasing spinning. While his eyes were clearly excited and focused, his black hair was a crazy spastic mess; which matched his brain perfectly.

Leaning forward Rinai yawned as he blathered on, letting her eyes roam as she glanced at the other occupants that decided to show for such a performance. Some were looking on with skepticism, others with keen interest, and some were just trying to stay awake, coffee mugs in their hands. Catching Goodwin's eyes for a second, she nodded to show she was actually listening to this idiot...genius...

A tall woman in a business suit suddenly appeared at the door way and quietly made her way to The Director's seat and whispered something in his ear. The young Kaiba watched with interest, recognizing her as Jack Atlas's handler. Goodwin's eyes opened wide and he dismissed himself quickly.

_Curious…_

Giving a polite bow of her head and a blank expression placed on her face, she also excused herself before walking briskly to catch up with the two. She would read the notes on this later...during daylight hours.

"What's going on? I know the guys a looney, but that might have been important information." the Heiress chuckled slightly as she briskly followed them, trench coat flaring out behind her and heels clicking against the floor.

"Director, Miss Kaiba, I um…" Mikage started, tugging at her business suit jacket, before proceeding to tell them, not too articulately, that Jack Atlas was missing.

Rinai's eyes became wide, as the Director went off on the bluenette, holding her personally responsible if anything happened to him. Finally over the shock that Kaiba Corps. prized duelist had gone missing, the young CEO scoffed. "It wouldn't be at all surprising to me if he went gallivanting off for a joyride. I told him that he needs to be more relaxed if he wants to win the upcoming Fortune Cup. He has a few more duels before then, and I think the stress is starting to get to him."

"You of all people should be more worried about this." Mikage said sternly as she stopped and turned around.

Halting in her strides, with a glare marking her otherwise blank expression, Rinai sneered. "My company sponsors Jack Atlas, which means we need him to _win_. A stressed duelist is a _loosing_ duelist. I had him _gruelingly trained_ to be a winner. I am not letting his stress ruin everything."

The handler bowed low in apology quickly and turned around swiftly continuing on with a slight shudder. They arrived at a back room with a giant computer showcasing various sized screens, where Lazar was waiting in his full clown-like uniform.

"My dear Mr. Goodwin, Miss Kaiba." He bowed politely, "I see you brought the trouble maker, well lucky for her we found him."

"It's that Satellite Duelist, Yusei Fudo!" Goodwin knowingly exclaimed somewhat perturbed.

_Yusei Fudo…_

"But Sir I thought it was highly illegal to duel against a Satellite Duelist?" Lazar asked sarcastically.

_How do I know that name?_

"What we see then doesn't leave this room." The young CEO demanded coming to her senses suddenly. "I will not have my prized duelist be a criminal."

"I want to see how Jack handles on his own…" Goodwin started. Turning her head she stared at him.

_Isn't Jack on his own in all his duels…I stopped making fake duels and paying people to lose against him along time ago…_

The group watched the two duelists stride their bikes starting their engines on the largest of the screens.

"We shouldn't let this go on." Mikage declared suddenly. From her seat, Rinai agreed vocally glancing at The Director while brushing a straying blonde wave from her blue eyes. His face and posture was a perfect example of poise and seriousness as he stayed engrossed in the duel.

"There is no need for you to be concerned Miss Kaiba. This Satellite...he is nothing! I will have him arrested and that will put an end to all this silliness once and for all. And then we can ship this... Yusei... off to the Facility where he belongs." Lazar quipped.

_Yusei…I swear I know that name…_

The duel continued and the Satellite Duelist was holding his own against Jack fairly well.

"We really must stop this char ad. If the Paparazzi found out Jack was out dueling some Satellite, his reputation would be ruined," Lazar said pointing out the obvious, suddenly agreeing that this needed to stop.

"I do agree Director. My stock holders cannot find out about this duel. When I convinced the financial advisors to sponsor him I had nothing to go on except your..." Rinai shared a knowing, exasperated look with Goodwin. "...Intuition… that Jack Atlas would be a winning Duelist. I cannot allow this to continue!" She demanded.

The Director just stood there staring at the screen. He was going to let this duel continue no matter what. The group turned their attention back to the view screen, once again angered by the elder man's silence as they watched the Satellite, Yusei, take back his Stardust Dragon Monster onto his side of the field.

_The Director must be waiting for something to happen…_

Lazar continued telling the Director that this couldn't go on, but Goodwin, finally answering, told him to wait each time. Suddenly, a loud ringing broke through everyones concentration and The Mad Director of Engineering appeared on a side view screen, informing everyone that the Main Reactor was going crazy.

"Record all your findings!" Goodwin snapped back at him, eyes leaving the screen.

"Interesting." Everyone turned in Rinai's direction. "I wonder if this duel has anything to do with the reactor…Director…" she insinuated glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. The Elder was silent, but Rinai caught an undeniable look of horrific pleasure - at her understanding of the situation crossing his features - for a brief second, that was missed by the other occupants of the room.

A few turns later in the duel, and Jack found himself in quite the pickle. Yusei had him in a corner. Lazar chuckled, "Oh dear me. This is a risky strategy even for someone like Jack Atlas. He is either very confident, or very foolish, or maybe a bit of both. But either way this could end up embarrassing him."

Jack's Handler clutched her hands to her chest, eyes never leaving the screen. The CEO on the other hand, rolled her eyes. Lazar was a fool. He didn't understand the concept of putting it all on the line to win. Only a true duelist knows that sometimes "All-In" is the only way to win.

_Common Jack, you can beat this Satellite…_

A few turns later, a red glow streaked across the stadium.

"It's a dragon!" Mikage murmured almost silent.

"I don't know what I'm looking at! The Core Reactor is going crazy!" Crazy man himself was back on the side view screen. His antics were getting annoying. The duel continued, with Jack playing a Speed Spell and Yusei playing a Trap, before the power went out and the screen went blank.

"Who turned out the lights?" Lazar squeaked.

"The Main Reactor shut down. Good. Just like it's supposed to if there is an overload. We don't need another Zero Reverse after all." The brilliant teenager smiled at her handiwork, for this new reactor had quite a few of the Kaiba Heiress's own ideas built into its safety protocols.

"Oh, looks like we've switched onto the backup generator." Lazar commented as the lights came back on. Crazy man came back on the screen and started blathering on about how the Reactor shut itself down in a huge power flux...and then broke.

_Oops. Maybe that wasn't the best safety protocol system I have ever designed…_

"Just do whatever you have to do to get power back to the city." Goodwin snapped glancing in Rinai's direction.

"What about Mr. Atlas?" Mikage looked to the Director with concern.

"Lazar, you'll take care of this matter won't you?" The greying man asked.

The clown-dressed man bowed slightly with a devious smirk before hurrying from the room.

Rinai followed him after bidding a good evening to the rest of the occupants in the room, nodding her head slightly in respect towards The Director. Walking down the hall she took a sudden turn and slipped into a side room finding the nearest computer terminal where she proceeded to hack the system to replay the last few minutes of the duel.

_There was something going on right before the Crimson Dragon was summoned. I know I saw something…_

After watching the view back a few times the young beauty found what she was looking for.

"Yusei's arm is glowing!" she exclaimed falling back against the chair. "Yusei's…a Signer…" Rinai stared in awe at the paused frame where it was clear, even with the bad imaging feed, that Yusei's right forearm was glowing a crimson red.

"Oh Goodwin, try not to have too much fun with this one. Yusei Fudo…I swear I know that name." She scrunched her nose before deleting the video feed and walking out of the building to her waiting limo stepping inside before pressing a button above her head.

"Home." She demanded of the driver listening to the phone ring as she slid up the divider.

"Miss Kaiba, it is very, very early." A voice rang inside the car suddenly.

"I know Kenta, but this is important. I need you to do some digging for me."

"At this hour, couldn't it wait till morning Miss?"

"Kenta…" She sighed, rubbing a finger between her eyes.

"Who am I looking up?"

"A boy named Yusei Fudo. I want to know everything and anything about this Satellite."

"You woke me up this early for a background check on a Satellite?" The male voice was not impressed.

"This is an urgent matter…and I don't mind paying double what you normally ask if you can get me the information within the next 24 hours." Sitting back trying to get comfortable, Rinai scratched at her right forearm.

"I think I just woke up." the voice whirled.

She hung up on him and stared out the window, continuing to scratch, as the car passed through the darkened city.

_I must know who this Yusei Fudo is…that name is so…familiar…_


	3. Whatever It Takes

Yes another chapter!

So the next two chapters were originally a single chapter that QUEEN OF MAGICIANS wrote. I have broken it into two separate chapters with extra scenes added in. So new stuff yay!

**Warning**: sexy times of Jack X OC goodness to look forward to in this chapter

_Spoilers: Episode 8_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Whatever It Takes**

* * *

"Miss Kaiba, how can you be leaving at a time like this!"

Trench coat flaring behind her, Rinai Kaiba was pacing, while packing up the final travel necessities in her office suite at the Kaiba Corp. building.

"Kamiko, why are you making such a big deal of this. I have left on business trips to the United States many times. I will be gone for less than a week…"

"But why now!? Jack is preparing for the Fortune Cup, and there's that deal with Paris, and…" Kamiko frantically paced behind the young CEO, following her every step. The middle aged, black skinned beauty, was absolutely fierce in her business savvy, while slightly annoying, she filled her position as the Kaiba's main business adviser perfectly. However…she did act a bit like a mother hen sometimes.

Rinai was only 14 when her Uncle past away from Cancer. Being an only child herself, and her Uncle having never sired any children, she was the only Kaiba Heir. Her grandfather, Seto Kaiba, while getting up in his years, was still quite attached to his company. With his younger brother, Mokuba, wanting to live his own life, he ended up taking back his position as CEO of the company, promoting as many District heads as he could unable to do the work load himself anymore in his aging years. When his granddaughter had finished her university business degree at 17, he past the company onto her, with a handful of advisers to keep her on an industrious path. Kamiko had been one of the handful that survived under Rinai's terrorist rein while fixing herself an unimaginable position as a ruthless business genius among the community.

"Jack is fine. As for Paris, I'll deal with that obstacle over the Internet. Besides, this gives you a chance at handling the company for a while by yourself." Rinai turned around watching a nervous blush appear on the young woman's face.

"Handling…" the blush reddened as Kamiko scratched the back of her neck embarrassed. "Miss Kaiba, I don't know, without Botan at my side…"

"Botan was a terrible business associate who I am glad quit before I had to fire his ass. Besides which he wasn't Partner material." the young CEO quickly turned away before continuing with her packing, Kamiko following every step she made.

"P…Pa…Partner? Me…" She gasped her red painted nails covering her mouth in surprise.

"Yes well, why do you think I'm traveling to the States?"

She placed both hands on her skinny waist and answered, "To sing obviously, 'Miss Scarlet'" Kamiko finished with a sarcastic eyebrow raise.

Blue eyes turned to the window and she leaned against her desk. "I have to keep up the ruse of 'Miss Scarlet' for duel testing purposes and you know that. You know how I feel about testing all my own equipment before Alpha Testing." Her adviser was one of the only people Rinai ever let down her stony façade for. She could tell Kamiko any secret and know the woman would keep it. Sometimes though, the youth did find herself letting go too much. Rinai was her boss, and had plans for her future.

"_Miss Scarlet" _was the stage name the youngest Kaiba used for when traveling to product test. With Kaiba Corp's various expansion projects well on the way, Rinai quickly realized that it would go unnoticed if the CEO left Japan for days at a time. Before her Uncle had past, and she was forced to complete all her schooling early becoming the head of the entirety of the Kaiba Corporation, the teenager had never wanted to be in business. While knowing that she had basically been bred for Duel Monsters with her parentage, Rinai had wanted to sing and dance. Had her parents lived, she knew they would have supported her.

So undercover, _'Miss Scarlet_' sings and dances on a stage and then still disguised, rents a duel runner and modifies it - or she just brings her own with modifications - and duels with all the new equipment herself, and her team designs against real duelists. A Kaiba can't lose after all…but a performer can, especially if the technology fails creating an auto loss.

"While the charity concert and the new duel runner mechanical updates are what I am most looking forward too, I am also going to make sure Misaki is setting into his new promotion at the Eastern USA Kaiba Corp. building. Once I know he is settled, I am going to need to start searching for a CEO partner for the Western United States building being constructed as well. It will be finished in a few short months after all."

Clicking the lock on the second briefcase the young CEO finished packing; she looked the ebony beauty in the eye. "Kamiko, I want that someone to be strong enough to stand up to them US corporate business ruffians. I want you there fighting for me. I have Misaki in the East, I want you in the West."

The adviser stared in shock. "I won't lie to you Kamiko, Botan was my first choice," Rinai started walking to the door. "But he proved that he needed you to make every decision for him. So I want to know if you can handle being a CEO on your own. Sure you will have other people around you, but ultimately…it's your decision in the end." Leaving her with that last thought the youth closed the door and entered the elevator pulling her two silver briefcases close to her.

* * *

Long flights were the young Kaiba heiress's favourite way to travel. She could relax and watch all the animes she would never let anyone know she enjoyed so much. She smiled at the idea that she could finally finish a magical girl series that was her current obsession. The wind blew strong on the runway and the ebony haired beauty was grateful no reporters were around to see her less than perfect appearance as her blonde bangs fell into her eyes and her long hair blew about. With a huff, Rinai fell into her seat, but before even managing to get comfortable a flight attendant brought her a phone.

"Miss Kaiba emergency call from a Mikage Sagiri. Shall I tell her you have just boarded?"

Sighing the young CEO reached out her hand. "Let me have the phone." She passed it forward with a low bow, before walking down the plane making sure everything was ready for takeoff.

"What?" I glared at the closed window beside me.

"Oh Miss Kiaba…it's horrible! I'm so glad I caught you before your flight took off. You HAVE to come talk to Mr. Atlas. He won't listen to a word I say, He's completely lost it since losing to that Satellite. He always seems to listen to you. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.…" She rattled on.

"Miss Sagiri, I have a very long flight ahead of me." Rinai sighed into the phone. The girl was very good at her job, but when it came to communicating sometimes…

"Mr. Atlas, he say's he's refusing to continue dueling until he battles that Reject again. You have to talk some sense into him. He has a major dual tomorrow, and he's under contract and if he keeps refusing…"

"OK stop talking." Rinai tisked. "Listen, I'll postpone my flight till the morning and will come by his apartment to talk to him. Trust me everything is all right. He will duel tomorrow. And Miss Sagiri," she opened smirking to herself. "If you cannot handle a Pro Duelist such as Jack Altas, as you have shown me the last few days then I think you need to find another job. I will NOT have you calling me like this again. I will not put my business on hold for YOU ever again…do I make myself clear?" The bluenettes shaking on the other side of the phone was audible.

"Of –of course not Miss Kaiba. I can-can do my job just fine. Good-goodbye."

"Good." She sneered as she hung up. Rinai gripped at her hair before running a hand through it exasperated.

_Jack may be a wonderfully skilled duelist, but he is such a Drama Queen._

Scrubbing at her scalp in frustration the young CEO got out of her seat knocking on the Captain's door telling him he had the rest of the night to be with his wife and kids before his week long holiday in the States.

* * *

Her limo stopped outside Jack's building. As she stepped out, Rinai expected there to be a few members of the press waiting, but was grateful for none. Entering the building and pressing the code for the elevator, the youth watched as the doors closed revealing the floor to wall mirrors. She took off her trench coat and quickly ran a brush through her hair schooling her expression as she touched up her makeup. The elevator opened revealing a short hallway with only three doors. Knowing Jack's doorbell is quite loud, when he didn't answer it the second time, Rinai entered the door code and proceeded inside.

"Jack…" the beauty called out, hanging up her coat, finding him staring out the window.

"I'm not f*ing dueling!" Jack swore from his seat on the couch. "I don't care about any sh*t contract I signed." He was wearing his signature dueling outfit - something she never understood with all the other clothes in his possession - with his blonde mullet sticking out at odd angles. He didn't _seem_ flustered or anxious about his upcoming duel after his last duel against the Satellite.

"Jack…" She whispered again coming around to stand in front of him. That's when she saw it. It was in his eyes. He looked defeated.

_Did that satellite chump really defeat his mind._

It bothered her that her investigator had come up with nothing more than what Goodwin had already confirmed. Yusei Fudo had been one of Jack's friends back in the Satellite before Goodwin erased his past from all records and created a life for him here so he could be a champion duelist...and the fact that Jack, and now Yusei, was a signer was a lovely bonus.

"I'm not the f*king KING anymore…and everyone comes to see a KING duel." He kept staring, his gaze never wandering from the skyline out his window.

"Need I remind you whose duelist you are?" Rinai asked with a raised brow, placing her hands on her slim hips.

"You only sponsor winning duelists…" He mumbled finally looking away. He gripped his knees, and that's when she knew she had him. He displayed his moment of weakness, and now it was time to pounce.

"Yes Jack, I do." Her tight fitted dress caressed her skin as she sashayed forward before placing both hands on his shoulders. Jack's eyes swept up to meet hers. "And you currently are my only sponsored duelist." Rinai leaned over him placing a knee on the couch between his legs, her short skirt rising indecently so. With a smirk, her lips found the tip of his ear. He let out a string of soft whimpers as his hands fell to her waist, gripping the thin material of her dress between his fingers. The blonde's knees spread apart, as he tugged her fully on his lap her chest bouncing against him. The Heiress grinned seductively as she rubbed her cleavage and hips against him sensuously and he let out a long, loud moan.

"As I only associate with winning duelists," The beauty started slowly kissing the same ear, her tongue caressing its edges. "You can be sure of the fact that you are one." She pulled away to place a soft kiss against his lips, tempting him. Glancing down at Jack through her long lashes staring into his lavender eyes, her right hand found the zipper on the front of his jacket and slowly started unzipping, while her left ran through his blonde untamed hair.

Jack's head lolled back as she slowly removed the flared trench coast, her painted nails scratching at his arms and chest. The Heiress's red lips found his shoulder as he palmed her chest through the thin black dress. Sitting upright again, with eyes clouded violet in lust, the duelist took both hands and gripped the hem of her skirt tugging the dress off of her. Pulling Rinai close to his chest, he kissed her mouth fiercely. Her right hand slowly ran down his abs slipping lower to undo his belt buckle and pop the button on his jeans sliding her hand inside. It was only seconds later, but when he broke the kiss with a choked moan, the young Kaiba smiled deviously.

"You _WILL_ f*ing duel tomorrow Jack Atlas. And you will _win_…" she demanded before Jack pushed Rinai down against the cushions.


	4. A Launch on Society

OK, so here is the last chapter that was earlier written by QUEEN OF MAGICIANS. I will be trying to post a chapter one or twice a week from here on out as I am trying to also work on some other stories, and some fan art as well.

I have a thing about providing many character details when creating an OC, and that includes lots of back story about current relationships with other characters. I don't believe in creating random characters. So Rinai Kaiba will have lots of connections all over the place. Also I don't believe in the Mary Sue, so here it goes to not create that kind of character... *crosses fingers*

No episode spoilers, per say, in this chapter, although it does hint at future episodes revealing the backstory between Yusei and Jack while they both were in the Satellite.

* * *

**Chapter Three - A Launch on Society  
**

* * *

She always regretted every time she slept with Jack Atlas.

While quite pleasurable - almost intoxicatingly so - it always made her feel cheap, and as a Kaiba she was anything but cheap. However, it was a surefire way to get Jack to do exactly as he was told. Play on his insecurities and loneliness and you had a hole in one. He was so uptight with his high and mighty attitude all the time, that when he broke down, he _really_ broke.

Taking advantage always made Rinai feel like a terrible friend though.

The adolescent thought Jack very handsome when she first met him. Goodwin had invited her to dinner saying that he had found Kaiba Corp's next winning duelist. The Heiress had managed to somehow trip over her own heels while in the hall and the handsome blonde duelist had caught her mid-fall. Rinai remembered staring into his lavender eyes and knowing from that instance that he was special.

Part of Rinai's ruthless business practice was never signing anyone to an important position in the company before knowing them on a more personal level. So the young CEO would invite the promising duelist for dinner at her own mansion, or out to a fancy restaurant throwing money around to see if that's all Jack Atlas was after. For the most part in the beginning, he seemed uncomfortable in fancy suits, always eating everything that he was presented with. The youth would never complain, but his bright lavender eyes would widen at the fancy feast everyone presented him with. He wasn't after money after all she decided. So with Goodwin's letter of recommendation in hand, she spoke to her financial advisors and signed him.

She found him a bit uptight and could see Jack was unhappy about something even after he was signed to her company, something she found strange. For the first week, the duelist would come to Kaiba Corp. placing a hand on his white circular Duel Runner with a guilty look on his triangular face. Anyone who noticed and questioned him about his sudden change in attitude would receive a display of cold indifference and an off-handed comment to mind their own business.

Rinai had witnessed him evolving those first few weeks, growing as a duelist and as an individual gaining a new sense of style. Watching him in training, the beauty found herself with a small crush, blushing when the blonde duelist would address her after his sessions. His moves brilliant as he put everything on the line. Even when he didn't win against the simulations, anyone watching could tell Jack was a very skilled duelist. Slowly, the young Kiaba found herself entranced by his dueling spirit. Jack dueled with his very soul.

Goodwin could have mentioned sooner that Jack Atlas was a Signer.

It was a drunken night their first time together.

The Heiress had to admit to finding him easy to communicate with when they spent any unprofessional time together as he became one of the few people in the world she could call a friend. It was his coming out party, full of members of the press, showing off Kaiba Corp's newest sponsored duelist. The party went late into the night as the press were absolutely grueling with their questions even at the after party.

As the banquet winded down and everyone left, she caught Jack sneaking out of the ballroom. Worried that he might have become overwhelmed and want out of the contract, she followed him out. She found Jack leaning against a wall a few steps away a hand over his eyes.

"It's going to be like that from now on you know. Whether you win or lose they will hound you. They're f*ing ruthless when they want to be. I hate the press, but dealing with them is something I have learned to do with great skill. I don't mind finding you time in your schedule for a couple of lessons on how to deal with those vultures."

He dropped his arm to his side and gave her one of his rare, true smiles as he invited Rinai up to his room to talk. Knowing the reporters would get the wrong idea if they saw the young CEO and her new duelist together outside of business - just _another _couple of _hormonal teenagers_ - going up on an elevator together was out of the question. He passed her a key, and took the first elevator himself.

_Oh how I hate the press._

Rinai kicked off her heels stepping inside his room as she saw him face first on the bed. "Spacious room Jack. I'm glad you're spending my companies dollars well."

He muffled back a response, face still pressed to the sheets.

"You ok, Jack?" she asked again, now that they were alone. He turned his head sideways and sighed, exhaling loudly.

"I never thought it would be like this. I knew I had to get out, but this...it's just not what I imagined it being like." The blonde shoved off the bed before removing his suit jacket and pulled off his shoes. Sitting back on the bed Jack leaned back against the headboard.

Pulling out the main pin in her up do, ebony black hair fell down Rinai's back as she set her clutch on the table by the door. She fluffed her blonde bangs before tugging on them to do what she wanted, their waves uncontrollable. The teenager grabbed two beer bottles out of the fridge and sat next to him on the bed passing her friend one.

"You know, you never tell me anything about your past. Goodwin had me create you a new history..."

"I grew up in the Satellite." He stated after chugging half the bottle, lavender eyes staring at the left over liquid.

"Yah, I kinda figured that out watching you in the beginning. I wasnt sure, but I guessed." The youth took a long swig of her own.

"He didn't deserve what I did to him, for me to be like this…"

"It wasn't your Runner was it? You didn't ride it like you knew it well those first few trials. When designing one, you put a bit of your heart into it."

"..." He took another long gulp.

"Hey you don't have to tell me anything. I'm your boss right. I mean this," She waved her hand between the two of them. "I like this. I don't have many friends. I wouldn't want to ruin it by pushing too hard like I have to do in all my other business transactions. I'd like to think of you as my friend...not just as my Sponsored Duelist." Rinai gave him a small smile placing a soft hand on his arm, a blush starting to appear on her face as the alcohol started taking effect. Jack finished his beer and walked towards the fridge grabbing the rest of the 6 pack, finding a second box of six behind it. He was glad he asked for his fridge to be stocked before he arrived at the hotel. Shuffling back over to the bed, the blonde pushed another bottle towards her and she took it by the neck twisting off the lid after placing her own empty one on the side table.

After a long night of talking and a few too many shared bottles, Rinai woke the next morning lying naked next to an equally naked Jack Atlas. Her head pounded as she blinked before rubbing at her blue eyes sitting up to find their clothes tossed half hazardly around the room and beer bottles scattered on the floor. Looking at the alarm clock beside the bed, her eyes widened at the sight of an empty purple square wrapper that had been torn down the center. Heart pounding, she regrettably knew she had to leave. The blonde duelist gave a groan beside her as he stretched and turned over to look at her his own lavender eyes widening.

"We…"

"Yah...I think so…"

The awkward silence that followed, was filled by the young Heiress finding her bra at the base of the bed and hooking it into place before she shuffled around the room pulling on the rest of her clothes. Her eyes caught the mirror in the bathroom and with a gasp, she immediately ran to it grabbing her clutch to fix the smearing of her makeup covering her marked cheek. Head still pounding she grabbed one of the glasses by the sink and downed a cup of water before hanging her head and pushing against the counter a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

He called to her suddenly and she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Jack we...last night…" The look of regret on his face made her sigh again as she turned to face him, slipping on her heels.

"Look. I'm the head of a global company. I don't have friends, I have advisors and associates. You are a very skilled duelist and I don't want to ruin this chance for you. But at the same time, you are one of the few people in my life I want to be friends with. I kinda like this feeling of companionship we share. I don't want sex to be the reason I can't spend time with you anymore outside of work. We were having fun before we drank too much. You really were amazing at the party." She turned towards the door suddenly blushing bright red. No, she couldn't let him see the small betrayal of her body portraying her crush.

He snorted loudly closing his eyes and clutching his forehead. "Well...you're right of course. You really change behind closed doors Rinny." he smiled calling her by a nickname that she only allowed those closest to her to use. She turned back around against her better judgement, blank expression on her face as she took a small step away from the door. "You lose that dark atmosphere you keep close to you and become quite pleasant to be around." he finished rubbing at his temples.

"That's only for a very select few, Jack. I have to be seen as a ruthless Business Professional after all."

"Yes, but..." He started, pulling on his pants he grabbed off the floor. "If I win duels...we can celebrate right?" His shyness gone, he smirked his Jack Atlas egotistical smirk towards her. "I mean that part was fun too…"

"Jack…"

"Lets just make it that then. I win and you owe me. After all, I'm your Prized Duelist now. Friends or not, you owe me when I win_..._ _as my boss_." He finished, his eyebrows rising and smirk growing.

So from that day onwards, he dueled in the spot light. The two teenagers had an...exhilarating...non professional life. Rinai would console him when he lost, and spend the night when he won. Goodwin, unknowing of their less than orthodox deal, convinced her that Jack losing, even on the few occasions, was making the company look bad. The advisors agreed, and so the young CEO started paying people to lose against him in the arenas.

While her heart still hammered occasionally when he would whisper in her ear after yet another win, his cocky attitude and ego were getting the better of him and she found her crush lessening as the weeks past. It became even more of a problem when with his constant winning, it started to seem like an emotional relationship was forming between the two with all the nights they spent together.

In the beginning, they would have to fight off the press when leaving his apartment in the morning. As Kaiba Corp's last duelist had decided to retire, and Jack was brand new with no back story released to public, the vultures hounded him. It took a lot of HR to get the papers to stop printing lies about the two of them being in a real romantically attached relationship. Even to Rinai it seemed to be heading that way, but she never got the impression that Jack wanted more than the slightly less than platonic friendship they shared. Still, sometimes the youth found herself wondering how it would have been had she given into her crush starting an actual boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Jack and it not just being 'victory' sex.

As she continued paying the opponents to lose to him, and the press got too involved, she eventually had to take their nights alone as no longer applicable victory parties, though she never revealed to him the real reason. Jack Atlas could never know his victories were faked. So Kaiba Corp. starting upping his pay with his sequential victories as he truly became a Dueling King in the eyes of the public, his ego becoming a defining personality trait. During one particular dueling interview after a gruesomely close victory - one that the young CEO glared at as Jack's opponent seemed to not be following her rules of letting Jack win - Rinai's own aging grandfather removed the Game King title from his own identity and placed it on Jack.

That was when she knew it was time to stop paying people to lose against him. Jack Atlas was winning on his own.

As the Kaiba Heiress currently sat on a plane destined for the United States, staring out at the ocean, anime on pause, she wondered if Jack truly had dueled that day. He said he would, he wasn't happy about it…but after their enthusiastic romp, something they hadn't done in months, he seemed to be feeling slightly better about the idea. Sitting alone, she couldn't figure out if she was agitated...or elated at the way her skin still pleasantly tingled after the event, even after all this time.

As the plane landed on the New York air strip, she could already see the press waiting. When Rinai was finally free of her seat, the youth called a flight attendant to help her smooth the wrinkles from her dress, and hold a mirror for her to fix her hair and makeup. Before the door opened she slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and fixed a vacant expression on her face. Having been to New York enough times to know how crazy the reporters are she took a deep breath as the plane door was opened.

Bulbs flashed the second she stepped off the plane. Microphones and cameras were stuffed into the young CEO's face as she descended down the last few stairs. At the bottom she stopped and a placed a small diplomatic smile on her face. English, while not her first language, was Rinai's next best. About half of 'Miss Scarlett's' songs were mostly sung in English, as Kamiko decided it would help her travel more undetected as she gained a larger audience.

_What am I going to do when Kamiko truly leaves my side for a Partnership CEO position here in the States._

"Thank you all for such a warm welcome! I have so much business while here I'm sorry to not be able to give anyone a full interview right away. I'm sure if you contact Kaiba Corp. Headquarters here in New York, something short can be set up. Domo Arigatou." Rinai finished while giving a proper Japanese bow and continuing pushing forward with a blank expression, through the wall of reporters blocking her path.

After she entered the limo and shut the door, the divider slid down.

"Hello again Miss Kaiba, where too?" Greg Stillhouse, her ever faithful driver, smiled. Wherever The Kaiba Heiress told him to meet her, no matter where in this country, he would be. He flew on the companies dollar, no matter what her financial advisors tried to convince her otherwise as she wouldn't be driven by anyone else.

"Try to lose the paparazzi, Greg, first. Then let's transfer to the other vehicle. 'Miss Scarlet' has a Duel Runner to rent in Manhattan. If that's not possible, just take me to the hotel. Arigatou."

The aging man scoffed slightly turning back around and started the car. "Have you forgotten my abilities in your absence, Child! I can lose anybody in any state, in any city! This smog filled sh*t hole they call the Big Apple is no problem for me!"

She grinned at his retort. Every single one of Kaiba Corp's employees, except for a select few, were always over polite to their young CEO knowing that her anger rivaled that of her grandfather's, Seto Kiaba.

Rinai Kaiba was not to be trifled with.

Greg, however, was one of those select few individuals she was unable to fire as she enjoyed his little bouts of 'American Insolence' every now and again. It definitely was a nice change of pace.

Her driver noticed his charges' true smile in the rearview mirror and gave a resounded "hmmfff", looking back at the road and speeding away.

"Arigatou, Greg. Thank you." Rinai smiled warmly.

"Konnichiwa, New York." the Heiress deadpanned glaring out the window seeing the skyline for the first time in what seemed like years, even though it was only a few months ago she was here promoting Misaki. The youth truly hated this city with all its useless traffic and dirty streets filled with too many rude American people who had no respect for anything or each other.

Rinai winced realizing she was in no place to judge considering her actions the night previous to her only friend.


	5. Everyone Eventually Learns: Part One

Be ready for some amazing new stuff. I've been watching Season One and crying to myself trying to think how I am going to insert this character. Why did I decide to go the Canon route... I know the ending and the beginning, but have no plans for the middle. Guh...

_Spoiler: Episodes 9 - 13_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Everyone Eventually Learns: Part One**

* * *

"1...2...3...4...hands up, 3...4...quick, quick step...quick, quick step…" Rinai Kaiba, currently in disguise as Miss Scarlet, was practising in one of her hotel's ballrooms whispering steps to herself as she practiced the dance to her newest song. The Charity Concert she was performing in was only an hour away, and she still felt slightly hazy on the new dance routine. Though she realized it wouldn't matter should she miss a step, thanks to this being its début performance, as a Kaiba - though she wasn't one right now - Miss Scarlet still desired perfection. With a large intake of breath she shuffled over to her stereo and picked up the fake mic and pressed play.

The teen returned to the centre of the room facing away from one of the walls with a giant mirror as an upbeat, pop tune started after a few seconds. Pushing a lock of the wine-red wig she wore from her face, the performer started counting in her head, listening to the down beats and tapping her equally red right boot. The music started to accelerate, and she spun around putting the mic in front of her mouth singing the English lyrics she wrote. The beauty weaved around the floor strutting to the left and right, moving her left arm up and down, while switching to the Japanese lyrics in the chorus. An electric guitar broke out with a screaming solo pulling into the second verse, bridge and final chorus. The performer imagined her back up dancers dancing around her, and finished with a flair of arms pushing the mic towards to roof.

A knock sounded on the doors, and sighing the young heiress walked over opening them. "Forgive me, Miss Scarlett-sama. Your limo is here to take you to the event." The hotel worker trying to be gracious of her nationality, gave a bow, though his long gangly limbs, orange-red hair, and freckles made him look slightly silly doing so.

"Arigatou, thank you for your hospitality." She bowed as well. Leaving the ballroom, Rinai followed the attendant to the front lobby where she was immediately assaulted by running reporters with flash bulbs and video cameras. Security suddenly shoved through the crowd and the young Heiress found herself shuffling in between two burly men in black suits out of the hotel and into her limo.

"Well that was entertaining to watch." An young man in a blue suit with a zebra print dress shirt spoke in Japanese sitting across from her, with a finger on the bridge of his nose. "I suppose you're used to it by now though, Scar-kun."

"I hate it when you call me that." She replied in English before whispering a quick "Baka." While her agent was of English descent, he spoke fluent Japanese thankfully. Alfred Abbot, while excelling at his career, was truly a 29-year-old Otaku whom Rinai found slightly less than tolerable at most times.

"Awww…" He continued in english, fake wiping tears from his eyes. "When did you become such a bully Scar-kun!" He smiled throwing a stuffed bear at her head.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Rinai yelled in English, blushing red in anger throwing the toy back at him. Alfred laughed at her, his face turning serious.

"When we arrive you will be escorted by security backstage. There you will go into hair and make up. They have a new wig, brushed and styled for you. After, you have a TV interview and a few radio interviews as well. Please be respectful as you always are towards them. Remember this is for the sick kids."

"Yah I know. Don't worry I…." She started before her phone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket and was surprised to see it was Director Goodwin calling her.

"One moment. Kaiba Corp. stuff." She scoffed in Japanese as she flipped open her phone putting it to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi, Director. You know I am about to perform, I really can't do any business right now."

"I have Important information about the Fortune Cup. I would have assumed it is of your utmost priority, Miss Kiaba."

"Yes...but currently I am Miss Scarlet."

"Kaiba Corp business is_ always_ your top priority." He admonished. Before Goodwin had become the Director of Neo-Dominoe's Safety Bureau, he had been previously employed as one of Rinai's uncle's advisors. While still technically working for the Kaiba Corporation, he wasn't one of her advisors. The aging man really had no right on telling her how to run her company.

But still...he was useful.

"Director, we have talked about your tone towards me." She sighed loudly. "Just tell me this news, I will be reaching the Concert Hall shortly."

"Very well. The little girl Ruka accepted her invitation to the Fortune Cup, as did another selected invite. The Black Rose Witch has also accepted hers, though Lazar tells me it was reluctantly."

"So that makes seven with two possible Signers . Have you decided on an eight duelist? I suppose with recent events, Yusei Fudo would be the last invite. Good luck getting him out of the Facility in time." She chuckled. Her agent looked up from his boys-love manga in curiosity at her. After her angry outburst he assumed she would have ended the call. He shook his head dumbfounded, before looking down once again.

"He has proven himself a worthy opponent. The Satellite duelled one of the Wardens, and even with the man cheating, Yusei still won. He has been released into the streets of Neo-Domino. He also managed to steal his Duel Runner and deck back from the security building they were being housed in."

"He stole them...out of the security building...and no one stopped him?" She growled knowing she would be firing more than one person upon her return. "So he has his deck, and Duel Runner...has he tried to contact Jack again yet?"

"Not that I know of. However, Lazar just left minutes ago to find the boy and hand him an invitation. We included a picture of his friends from the Satellite to sweeten the deal should he decline."

"You threatened him? Anger worked on Jack's birthmark only once and that was only a slight shimmer of the Crimson Dragons power. It might not work on anyone else's you realize. I know Jack's been trying again these last few days to summon him. The Drama Queen called me to tell me about his duel after all. Still…" She looked out the window seeing the Concert Hall approaching. "...A threat will bring Yusei Fudo to the Fortune Cup. Good luck getting the audience to respect him. I wish I could be there for opening ceremonies to see it all happen, but I will be glad to see a few round one duels when I arrive. I'll call you when I land." She hung up on him suddenly scratching at her right forearm as it burned slightly.

"Sounded important." Alfred spoke in Japanese. He switched to English as the door of the limo opened and he stepped out. A hand was placed in front of the open door, and Rinai took it as she also stepped out. The hand belonged to a man in a black suit who ushered her to another room of the pavillion.

The make-up and hair stylists called her over, as they began their masterpiece. She could hear loud cheering coming from the stage muffled through the walls.

"Oh Miss Scarlet, you're here! I don't want to rush you but you're on in 10 minutes. The earlier act has declined his invitation last-minute. Please be ready stage right for your entrance." A young woman in a headset with a clipboard in hand, directed Rinai.

"Oh no we have so much to do! Quickly, Quickly!" The artists shouted at each other as they fluffed Rinai's new red wig.

Though she was longer than ten minutes, she stood stage right ready to enter the stage on her cue. Fully dressed in black high heeled boots, flared shorts and leather cropped jacket, she pulled at her red undershirt as they called her name over the loud speakers, ushering her on stage. As she took her first steps, the crowd cheered exuberantly.

Miss Scarlett sang two songs, each with extravagant back up dancers. "And now, I have a special new song for all my favourite listeners here in beautiful New York City!" She put on her best fake smile.

_I f*ing hate this city._

The song started its upbeat pop tune and her dancers stepped into place as she turned around facing away from the audience.

_OK, just like you rehearsed…_

The steps came easy thankfully, and as the song finished, Rinai felt the slight irritation on her right arm slowly start burning again and she forced herself not to scratch. She thanked her audience and called for the next performer. Leaving the stage quickly, the audience roared for the next performer. She ran from the stage to the nearest bathroom quickly locking the door behind her.

Her arm seared in pain as she ripped the jacket off and stared at her forearm. The two red curving lines glowed an angry red. She gasped as she sunk to her knees pressing against her birthmark with her opposing hand. Thankfully the pain left quickly. The Heiress grabbed at her head with one hand, pulling a Duel Monster card out of her left boot.

"Scarlet Dragon." She whispered. Her stage namesake's Duel Monster card was a treasure she kept on her person at all times no matter the circumstance. Rinai rubbed her thumb over its picture as phantom pain shot up her arm.

"You're getting restless, Crimson." She grabbed at her forearm tears threatening to fall. "Your chosen Signers are assembling and showing off their gifts and talents, and I'm paying the price. Tone it down a little won't ya?" She whispered to herself in japanese, scratching at the marks now no longer glowing. "You were summoned by Yusei and Jack and I felt almost nothing but slight irritation - perhaps your elation at being released. But now, what will happen during the Fortune Cup? Will you completely incapacitate me as you grow more on edge?" The current red-head, pulled herself off the floor after securing the card in her boot. She walked to the sink staring at herself in the mirror. While her eyes were slightly puffy and red from the pained tears that threatened to fall, she still looked the beautiful perfection that was Miss Scarlet. She waited for the tears to dry before returning to her waiting room, trying not to pay attention to her jacket rubbing against her birthmark.

Alfred was waiting there with her Dueling belt in hand. "Miss Scarlet should have her Duel Monster Cards now I think for her interviews." Her agent pushed the belt in her direction standing. Rinai took the belt from him securing it around her hips. "Shall we do this?" The red-head groaned next to him.

"I f*ing hate reporters…"

"I know…"

After the interviewers got their stories, Alfred found an old acquaintance from the industry and excused himself. Rinai decided to take a short walk around the hall, fans coming to her occasionally asking for autographs. She would smile, take their pens, and sign their notebooks or other paraphernalia from the concert.

Miss Scarlet could hear the current performers on stage, a rock band, though she wasn't sure which one. This Charity Concert was full of all genres, and she was glad she was invited. Business trips were always more enjoyable when she could perform.

The beauty noticed a crowd forming a little ways ahead and began wandering in its direction. Security was suddenly rushing at the crowd trying to control it as a fan screamed her name.

The crowd overwhelmed the security quickly.

Rinai wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but she was running through the streets of New York, crazy fans chasing her. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she pushed through the busy streets trying to lose her followers. She found herself rounding corners randomly, becoming incredibly lost. As the young Kaiba rounded yet another corner at random, an arm reached out and grabbed her pulling her into a strong chest, the fans running straight past.

"Thank you…" she heaved out.

"No, thank you." The man behind her chuckled, as he was joined in the dark alley by three equally large males.

Rinai tried pulling away but the arm holding her in place was far too strong. Fear gripped her for a moment as the man's other arm brushed against her side slowly groping lower.

"Such a pretty thin'. Ya must be impawrtant to be bein' chased like that. That's 'eally excitin' me." Another hissed with a brooklyn accent.

"She's not from here either. Asian, I'm thinkin'." One stalked forward placing a hand to her face rubbing his thumb over her lips. She ripped her head away from him trying once again to break free.

Rinai suddenly cried out as the one holding her threw her against the ground her Duel Cards scattering out of their case at her hip. The last, and tallest member of the gang laughed sauntering over to her fallen form.

With lightning reflexes, she grabbed the hand gun from inside her jacket and pointed at him. The gang took a sudden step back in shock at seeing the weapon. "You are going to let me go now. No one has to get hurt."

The largest man laughed, "Ya think you're so smart, don't ya?" He pulled out his own gun, as did the others. "You really ain't from around here. Everyone here has guns girly."

"Yo Boss, she has Duel Monster Cards." One of the men pointed at her scattered cards.

"Then let's make a deal with the lady duelist." He kneeled in front of her still pointed gun, placing his own between her eyes against her forehead. "_WE_ will duel. You win, we let you go. No harm done to ya. You lose however… and me and my boys are gunna get some action from the feast before us. How's that sound boys?"

Jeers came forth from the other gang members as Rinai slowly lowered her weapon.

"Well then you boys will be starving tonight." She hissed as she gathered her cards.

The boss grabbed his Runner from against the brick wall and revved its engine.

"Give her your beater, Johnny." The gang laughed as he pulled an older Duel Runner out of the shadows passing it to Rinai.

"We aint goin' hungry tawnight b*tch." He jeered.

She stepped over the bike and tried starting the engine. It gave a slight sputter before Johnny gave it a swift kick. The Runner gave a sharp bang, before it revved up. She placed her deck into the disk and the computer whirred to life starting the duel.

_My dragons will eat you alive..._


	6. Everyone Eventually Learns: Part Two

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've got a new job! I'm training to be a manager at a Restaurant chain. And we have this big promotion coming soon, so I have worked crazy hours to prepare myself for it. I had like 24 hours to learn a menu. And I also started working on some fan art. I'm planning on posting some real soon. It's going to be under the same name! DrunkOnPancakes is my way of life...yay internet persona...

No episode spoilers this chapter. But the fortune cup begins after this chapter. Stuff is actually going to happen from now on.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Everyone Eventually Learns: Part Two**

* * *

The engine revved hard under her as she accelerated - harder than she expected it too. Rinai turned a corner sharp, chasing behind her opponent. She sneered into the helmet visor as the Duel Runner lurched under her. When the runner was brought out of the shadows in the alley, she recognized it immediately with disgust. This hunk of junk was a horrible older model designed by Kaiba Corp. before she was in charge. Riding this model just once - testing it herself - was enough for the young CEO to force the entire company to recall them. Thankfully, this meant she knew what she was riding on: all its quirks, and deadly faults.

As long as she didn't crash the damn thing.

Looking at her hand, then her opponents playing field, Rinai tsked. The gang leader had a very good few opening turns, while she was not drawing well at all. The Duelist found herself concentrating on the Duel Runner not killing her, instead of the duel. The heiress still played strong, but the gangster was easily gaining the upper hand. The current red-head shuddered trying to shake the vision of the gangs groping hands all over her as they had their way with her body.

Rinai had to win this duel.

The duelist focused her mind on her deck. If she didn't draw here...no matter how many monsters she summoned, she was going to lose. The adolescent was momentarily distracted again, as the runner spluttered turning poorly around a corner. She put her foot down in the turn to keep the bike upright.

_No focus...on your deck..._

She ripped the card out of her duel disk staring at it. Chortling proudly to herself, Rinai opened the comm to the other duelist.

"I told you...I won't lose. I'm about to show you the true power of my skills." Slamming the card down, the young Kaiba crowed proudly. This Syncro Monster was her saving grace.

"One syncro summoned monster changes nothing…" She heard rasping over the poorly connected intercom.

"With the benevolent dark night, a brilliant dawn follows - the red sun of foreboding etched in the sky. Souls combine to reveal the truth. I summon...Scarlet Dragon!"

The lines on her arm burned as they gave off sudden heat. A loud high-pitched screech filled the air around them. The air violently cracked as red lightning streaked across the road between them solidifying into an elongated dragon with excessively wide wings that floated on the young Kaiba's left. "Scarlet prepare for an elaborate attack." It's head turned in Rinai's direction and gave a bow, before flying ahead of her Runner.

"You were foolish to challenge Miss Scarlet to a Duel."

"Miss Scarlet…the performer?!"

"Scarlet Dragon's ability lets it attack twice, as long as I remove a Magic and Trap card from play. The duelist pulled two cards from her hand, revealed them on her disk, then removed them from play.

"Scarlet...Destroy him…" The burn intensified, but the Signer barely noticed as she ordered her attack. It was so common to feel the phantom pain when she played her namesake card. The monster let out a high-pitched screech as it attacked his defense.

As his life points dropped, her bike slowed. She checked her speed counters, and they remained the same, yet the Runner was definitely slowing as the distance between the duelists grew larger.

"F*ck this model!" She screamed out. Rinai would not lose on a technicality of a ruined runner. She ripped the panel above her seat off the bike, tossing it to the road - it bounced behind her. Puling out two wires and ripping them from the machine, it gave a loud whine before speeding up again.

"OK, now I have to be more careful on turns...f*ck this thing is actually going to kill me…"

The red-head opened the comm. "It's your turn, but be warned. My dragon will destroy anything you play."

"I will win this duel b*tch. One good play means nothing. Me and my boys will have you begging like a whore tonight." He laughed cruelly.

The young Kaiba gripped the handles tighter.

The duel continued badly for her over the next few turns. While her dragon was still the strongest monster, the gangster suddenly changed strategies and used Magic and Trap cards to destroy her life points down to a dismally small amount.

"One more attack and you're finished _Miss Scarlet_…I can already feel myself growing hard thinking about what I will do to that mouth of yours..."

Rinai took a deep breath gritting her teeth. Her last draw. If she drew a Trap she could win. She had a Magic card in hand and could use her dragon's special ability to attack twice. She could attack his life points directly to win the duel. But she only had 3 more trap cards in deck, and her deck was sizable.

_Heart of the cards...guide me..._

She placed her fingers on her deck and nausea suddenly overcame her as she fought not to vomit. Losing as Miss Scarlet was not a common occurrence, but it did happened occasionally with mechanical failure being the most common cause. But with the stakes this high, losing was not an option. As the pavilion where she performed came into view, Rinai realized with trepidation, that her opponent was leading her back to the alley where his gang members waited.

"A Kaiba never loses…" she huffed out with sudden confidence. Pulling the card from its holder, Rinai blinked, activating the loud-speaker.

_You never let me down deck…_

"My deck rewards me with a Trap card. Removing it from play with this magic card in hand, I sign your defeat with a double attack. Scarlet Dragon...finish him." She sneered.

"What?! NO!" He screamed as the dragon's red bolts of lighting engulfed him. His runner spun out quickly in front of the alley signally the end of the duel, and Rinai's victory.

Screeching the bike to a sudden halt, the back tire flaring sideways, Rinai jumped off ready to run, however she felt arms suddenly grab her from behind.

"I WON!" She screamed trying to break free unable to grab her gun.

"You thin' that changes anythin'! Ya broke my Runner! Ya'll have to pay fo' that..." He laughed in his horrifying Brooklyn accent squeezing her left breast.

Struggled harder realizing he was much stronger, Rinai bit his arm hard tasting metallic blood.

"B*tch bit me!" he screamed letting go of her. Rinai dashed away and the gang rushed after her. An engine roared as a car sped around the gang cutting them off from their chase.

"Hurry get in!" Alfred yelled in Japanese motioning with his hand after the door swung open.

She all but jumped into the car slamming the door as it drove off, her personal driver at the wheel.

"Greg...Alfred…" She huffed out still lying across her agents lap in the back seat. Alfred helped her into a seated position as she managed to put on her seat belt.

Silence filled the speeding vehicle.

"You dueled, didn't you?" Greg spoke finally.

"Gangsters are all the same...I should have known better...the bike was a piece of work to control at the end. But I…"

"You should not have left the pavilion in the first place. Fans can be dealt with. Miss Kaiba this was very out of character for you." Alfred finally spoke in a dangerous whisper. "You could have gotten seriously hurt...or worse. As the Kaiba heir, you were trained better to deal with situations like that...Miss Scarlet."

"Yah. We all make mistakes." She huffed out staring out the window.

"You could have lost your life to those gangsters! Not just your pride Rinai Kaiba!" Greg yelled slowing the car into a parking lot where he stopped and turned around in his seat. "You understand that! I've been around you enough to get how you work. Your tongue is sharp, and your resolve strong...but you really are a piece of work if you saw that going anywhere other than you being raped in that alley by those gang-men!"

Rinai refused to turn away from the window. She also refused to acknowledge the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She was too proud for that.

"Take us back to the hotel, Greg." Alfred spoke suddenly. His eyes were soft, but his expression angry.

"Yah." The driver turned around and started the car.

"Next time shoot...or use that knife I know you keep hidden in your boot. Don't take chances. You may think you're invincible Miss Kaiba...but this isn't Japan. You name means nothing here even if you broke your stage character." Alfred looked out his own window as the car left the parking lot.

"A Kaiba does not take any challenge lightly. No matter the circumstances." Rinai spoke suddenly, fingers stapling together in her lap. "If they had tried anything they would all have lost their lives. One way or another, they would not have laid a finger on me more than they already had. I was startled by their American arrogance - that's all. A few more seconds and I would have been fine all by myself." She twisted to look at Alfred. "I am not some child to be coddled!" She sneered turning forward.

The rest of the car ride to the hotel was silent.

* * *

Entering her hotel room, Miss Scarlett fell onto her bed exhausted.

_I hate this f*ing city._

The young Kaiba heard her computer bing on the table as a Video Call came through. "Jack, what's up?" Rinai responded quickly, moving over to the table.

"Hello Scar-Chan." he laughed in English pointing at her red wig.

"Oh sh*t. If you had been anyone else…" She exclaimed in Japanese carefully removing the wig, folding it properly and placing it on the table beside her. She scrunched her nose at his expression, quickly removing her ebony hair from its confinement, it falling in messy waves.

"Nice look." He commented as she scrubbed at her scalp pulling at her blonde bangs with one hand and trying to smooth the rest with the other.

"Shut it Mustard Mullet." They both chuckled at her retort.

The blonde duelist had known about the young Kaiba's second identity for some time. One morning he had barged into her office after a particularly humiliating defeat against a simulator back early in his Kaiba Corp. sponsored career. Rinai had been preparing for an upcoming event dressed as Miss Scarlet. Jack tried convincing himself quite vocally that she must be cosplaying.

Rinai had stuttered embarrassed at first in shock, before slamming her office door closed, admonishing him for barging into her office without knocking...or informing her secretary. The young CEO then proceeded to explain that she _was_ Miss Scarlet and why she had the second identity.

Jack was a huge fan of the performer, entranced by the young singer after watching her on the television one time. Growing up in the Satellite had made him appreciate beautiful things when they entered into his life. To him...Miss Scarlet was a goddess, full of confidence in her interviews and stage presence. Yes, he had been hypnotized by her.

Rinai had set him down at her desk as he spluttered trying to understand. The adolescent had given him a soft kiss, trying to calm him down, though it had the opposite effect. That was the only time they engaged in any sexual activities outside of their dueling arrangement. She argued, that in actuality Jack had been with Miss Scarlet, not Rinai Kaiba, but it really was the same thing. Especially since it was on her office desk that he had panted over her, while she begged him not to stop, gripping at his bare shoulders and back.

Jack never really mentioned his obsession with Miss Scarlet ever again after that.

"You look like sh*t. Tough after party?"

"Long story short...gangsters got a hold of me, forced me to duel them in exchange for my body to not be defiled."

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"I beat their boss on a junk runner, and Alfred and Greg saved me at the last-minute as the gang tried to back out of the deal."

"No short story. Explain the long one." Jack demanded. "I'm playing the friend card. You're not my boss right now, so tell me everything Rinny." he demanded. "But first, grab the Vodka Coolers from in your fridge. Present for yah."

"Thanks. We drink too much alcohol together. You realize that..." She replied grabbing the four pack of bottles. Walking back over to the screen, she found Jack downing a beer himself. They both chuckled together before he got serious again.

"Explain."

Rinai explained everything from her fabulously flawless performance, to the fan chase, and the duel. She watched his face contort between expressions through her story as she finished her second cooler.

"You're truly an idiot sometimes…"

"I was fine. I'm not a child."

"No, but you are reckless."

"Yes I am…always have been. It works for me." She finished looking down. The blonde was quiet for a while before he spoke again finishing his beer.

"The Fortune Cup begins tomorrow morning. When you get back to Japan, the round robin will have already started. After the duels for the day, we are doing something. Just me and you. We'll go on a company dinner business meeting or some bullsh*t crap. Something overly expensive. Sound good?"

"Stop spending my money on frivolities, Jack Atlas."

"Stop being a stupid idiotic girl then."

"Asshole."

"But you're OK?"

"Don't worry about me Jack. Worry about the Fortune Cup. I'm fine. I'm tougher than you give me credit for."

Silence filled the room as they both finished their third drinks.

"Look I have to go...time difference and all."

"Yah me too."

"Bye…"

The video chat ended, and Rinai peeled off her clothes pulling on an over-sized shirt and crawled under the covers pulling them tight around her.

The moon was the only observer to her tearful breakdown that night.


	7. Welcome to the Fortune Cup

I have officially broken 250 Views and have 3 reviews from 2 different people. That's incredible for me as I am new to this site! I checked my graphs, and have people from every continent (well except Antarctica obviously) reading this story! I'm amazed at all you amazing fans of the Yu-Gi-Oh verse all over the world!

So in reward I wrote an extra long chapter. 5 episodes into one chapter was interesting, but I really want to press though to get to Season 2 as that is where this story is going to really take off. So welcome to Day 1 of the Fortune Cup! I know I should have been posting more regularly, but it's been crazy around here. Watching the whole Fortune Cup in English and Japanese was really time consuming when I had to keep pausing to write down important dialogue from both. And I didn't want to break Canon story line, so I had to watch ahead to make sure I got emotional outbursts and future plot correct.

Aqua. Pulsar. Dragon 1650 - you can't write English well...but I understand you! It makes me so excited to know that you have liked my story enough to review it twice! You are so amazing! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!

Cheshire. Cat's. Witch  - _"tear um apart"_...I hope you were referring to the New York biker gang when you made the comment...becuase well, like in the description this story does not stay Jack X OC for forever. I really like the dynamic of Carly X Jack. Its my OTP (one true pairing) for Yu-Gi-OH 5D's. In fact, I plan on making that pairing pretty dominant in my story line. Yusei X OC is where this story is heading come season 2.

_Spoilers Episodes: 14 – 19_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Welcome to the Fortune Cup**

* * *

Her last goodbyes to the company in New York were not as agonizingly annoying as she thought they were going to be. Rinai Kaiba half expected everyone to be flailing around trying to impress her on her way out. As the young CEO walked through the many departments, while lacking the quantity of employees she expected, there were some able bodied employees. Yet the adolescent still found great pleasure in firing a few in a very flashy show in front of the other employees, that she deemed unworthy of their positions. She would make sure the secretary found them suitable replacement jobs however. This new company building was to head the American expansion. A Fascist dictator for a boss would not be perceived well.

This was America after all.

Her white-blue ombre trench coat flared behind her as the beauty flashed one of her true smiles, leaving the Internal Designs Department. The new Duel-Runner blue prints the Americans were designing had flare that she greatly appreciated. American Automobiles were completely different from the ones used in Japan, so she did expect there to be some differences. To have a multinational brand with these new amazing Runners would be a great way to add domestic branding to the company.

Plus she would get to come back to ride one just for fun.

Entering the Financial Wing of the building, she was surprised to see a sparsely populated room. A few handfuls of employees were seated at their desks working feverishly seeing her arrival, yet at least half of the booths were empty. While this was a recurring theme to the whole building, the financial department - with it many sub departments - should be overwhelmed with employees.

"Ko-nii-chii-wa, Kaiba-Sama. Did I say that right? Ar-ii-gaa-tou, I'm still learning Japanese." A small blonde woman walked up to Rinai, green eyes searching for approval.

"Konichiwa. Arigatou. You should take more classes if you want to get anywhere in this company." She flicked her ebony hair behind her. She was always intrigued by how many people tried to speak Japanese to her here.

"I'm sorry. Of course. Umm…" She trailed off looking at her clipboard. "I'm Amanda Woodworth. I'm an intern here working for Mr. Takahashi as his assistant. He wanted to be here to greet you, but his wife went into labour and he had to leave early this morning to go to the hospital. He asked me to show you around in his absence."

"He asked an intern…fine. Impress me." She smirked. The intern looked about the same age as Rinai, and she was going to fully enjoy embarrassing her.

"Ok… right this way."

The Intern surprised Rinai with her knowledge of the many departments in the financial wing. Anytime the CEO asked her a question, she would flip a few papers on her clipboard and have an accurate numerical answer. Projections, estimates, expenditures, every question was answered with a detailed response. The tour completed, the intern lead the CEO to the elevator.

Pressing the up button, Rinai turned to the teenager. "You are very knowledgeable for an intern. I'm impressed...and intrigued."

"Thanks. I really like numbers."

"Well, take more Japanese classes, and I can see you going somewhere in this company." The elevator door opened and she stepped inside. "I expect upon my next arrival for you to no longer be an intern. If you are interested in this company, I expect you to be in a ranking position soon. I'll be letting Mr. Takahashi know I have taken an interest in your future."

"Thank you…" The intern trailed off as the elevator doors closed.

_One good American employee...sigh…_

The elevator dinged reaching the top floor. Misaki was last on her list before her plane back to Japan to hurry to the Fortune Cup.

"Kiaba-Sama." Misaki himself opened the sliding door. He bowed as she entered, and she gave a bow back greeting him in Japanese.

Misaki was fairly tall and wide for a Japanese man. His jet-black hair fell in his eyes, as he straightened. "Your stay is short I imagine.?"

"Yes, My plane leaves soon. I thought I should say farewell to you one last time before departure. I never really had the chance to see the building the other day after all. Would seem irresponsible of me don't you think?" Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she sat on a sofa crossing her legs. "Your business is short staffed in all departments. I expect a full staff in working order on my next visit. You can cover up your lack of expansion at fancy dinner parties with heads of staff, but you can't when I actually come myself to inspect. Did you not think I would visit? I thought there was something wrong with the numbers you presented me with the other night."

"Forgive me Kaiba-Sama. I am still trying to hire a competent staff. It has only been a few months..."

"Don't. Mock. Me." Rinai stood up, hands twisted behind her. "I knew I needed a strong head for this branch. You were strong, and aggressive in Japan. I wonder how much of that was true from what I have seen of your production this quarter." Her voice dripped with venom.

"Kaiba-Sama…"

"I wonder how long you thought you could keep me in the dark. I figured you would clean up if I gave you a few days before a visit to the actual building. I give you credit as an exceptional business partner every time I bring you up in conversation. Maybe I promoted you too early. Make me look the fool in front of the advisers again, and I will be retiring you early. Understand?" She sneered.

"I just need time."

"Your skills may be not as prominent as I thought, yet for your past success in Japan, more time I will grant you. You will have till the end of next quarter to impress me. If I see no major improvements in every department of this branch…I will do to you what I planned for Botan...are we... clear?"

"Yes." he gulped.

"Good. I will be keeping in touch." Rinai left the room with a small head tilted bow.

The Press rushed her as she left the building entering the limo. Pushing her way through she slammed the door as she entered.

"So...we going for a quick Duel _'Miss Scarlet'_? You have time before your flight takes off…"

"No...just to the airport, Greg. I managed to arrange an earlier flight. I want to catch as much of the first day Fortune Cup duels as possible."

"Of course." The driver glanced in the rear view mirror. "You have a long flight ahead of you Miss Kaiba. Have a nap, you look exhausted. I'll wake you upon arrival at the airport."

"Thank you, Greg. Incompetence is tiring…"

"Of course…"

* * *

The second Rinai could turn her cell phone back on upon arrival in Japan couldn't arrive soon enough. The first duel should have already started, and upon departure she demanded constant updates from Jack's Handler.

_4 new messages._

Surprisingly, the first was from Jack telling her he had given Yusei back his Stardust Dragon Card. She blinked re-reading the message, before shaking her head in amusement.

_That could actually be helpful in the long term…_

The next 3 were from Mikage.

"**The Fortune Cup opening ceremonies are starting. Jack's brooding as normal. Goodwin seems overly pleased about something. Should I be worried?"**

"**The crowd almost rioted hearing the Satellite, Yusei Fudo was competing. One of the Yliaster Duelists stood up for him and now everything seems to be running smoothly."**

"**Duel Postings are up. First Duel will be the little girl, the second is the Witch, and the third is the Satellite. Will you make his duel?"**

_She's competent at least when she wants to be._

She hurriedly texted the Handler back.

"**I will miss the first two. Don't let the Satellite's duel start till I arrive. Make Goodwin stall if necessary."**

As she was about to place her phone back in her pocket to leave the plane, she pinched the bridge of her nose sending one more text to Jack.

"**Don't make yourself a hassle. Do as you're told. Trust me. Now is not a good time to be independent."**

Rinai arrived at her mansion and immediately stripped and rushed a quick shower. She scrubbed vigorously against her skin with her loufa before rinsing and scrubbing at her scalp. As soon as the beauty was sure the American smell was off her body, she wrapped a towel around her figure, and pulled out her hair dryer. About to plug it in, the dryer dropped from her hand as she spasmed and fell to the floor gripping at her head.

"The first duel…" she spoke aloud. The dizziness was gone as suddenly as it came.

"Seems I will be more affected than Goodwin predicted…I wonder how my "Master of Faster" is doing?" Rinai shook her head speaking to her reflection in the mirror.

As one of the leaders of the Yliaster disciples, she knew immediately that the plan to use brain waves to try to figure if the Dreaming Girl was one of the Signers, was in full effect. Rinai was experiencing the full force of the girl's headache. As the holder of the 'body' she was cursed with feeling the effects of the Dragon's power in its users. To have it forced like this though was beyond cruel. A simple positive connection with the five Signers would stop the aggressive power fluxes between her and its users, but the Signers had to be confirmed first.

The Heiress hurriedly re-applied her makeup and brushed her hair, stepping out of the bathroom and into her spacious walk-in closet, to find an outfit already pulled out and laying across an armchair.

_My house staff is competent at least._

The black shorts fitted tight to her hips as well as the black blouse. Undoing the first few buttons, Rinai pushed up her cleavage and smirked at herself as she pulled on her favourite hombre trench coat pressing the Kaiba Corp. logo on the collar.

"Have the car ready in 5 minutes. I'll be down shortly."

"Yes Miss Kaiba." A voice rasped back.

Deciding on a pair of white thigh high socks with lace on the rim, and a pair of short black-heeled boots, the young Kaiba walked only a few steps to the chair, before collapsing.

"WHAT THE F*CK GOODWIN ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR CHILD!" She screamed out, pulling herself off the floor, head pounding painfully. She scratched at the marks on her arm through her shirt as they burned painfully. Grabbing her duel belt, she ran out of her mansion to the waiting limo. Upon entering, her cell phone binged with a text.

"**The girl has a twin brother who dueled for her. The girl sat in the stands watching. The Director found her using electronic waves from the Director of Engineering's equipment. Had to make them pretty powerful though to get any discernible information. The twin lost his match."**

"So they gave the girl a headache...and she never even dueled. What a waste…" Rinai whispered to herself. The phone binged again.

"**Jack's complaining of headache."**

"**Tell him to take an Aspirin. I'll be there shortly."**

"**The next duel is starting…"**

Rinai put the phone back in her pocket.

_If the waves affected Jack, they affected the other two as well..._

Texts kept popping up on her phone depicting the duel between the Black Rose Witch and her opponent. Rinai demanded that her driver go faster, but the traffic was terrible.

The adolescent suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of panic come over her as her heart raced and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She grabbed at her chest and heaved in deep breaths.

"**Her mark showed. She is an incredible duelist."**

_No sh*t her mark showed. She's pulling so much power...and in such emotional pain..._

"**She won."**

The sudden onset panic attack left as quickly as it came, though Rinai kept panting while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"**Don't let Goodwin let the next battle start till I arrive."**

"**The announcer is stalling getting everyone pumped for a Riding-Duel."**

The limo pulled into the lot and Rinai wasted no time opening her own door and jumping out. She walked briskly to the elevator and rode it to the top of the observing station.

"That announcer is an amazing staller."

All eyes turned in her direction as she took a seat on the opposite side of the couch to Jack, crossing her legs.

"About time you made it here Miss Kaiba. Lots have been happening without you." Lazar tisked at her. Jack nodded in her direction as Mikage stopped pacing and leaned against the back of the couch. The Director turned back to the arena barely acknowledging her presence.

They watched as the two duelists pull up to the start, activating the Speed Field Spell. When Yusei's opponent pulled off his cloak revealing his true identity, Rinai stood exasperated.

"That's…" Jack's eyes opened wide as he leaned forward.

"Enjo Mukuro...but Shira...?" Rinai whispered.

"Director Goodwin. Shira is out of commission." Lazar stressed walking up to Goodwin.

"This should provide entertainment at least. Besides, it will prove how talented Yusei Fudo truly is on a D-Wheel. Hmm...Director?" Rinai sat down again with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms. The Director looked to his side screen addressing the announcer that the duel would continue.

The duel continued in favour of Yusei's opponent. Every move the Satellite made was countered perfectly by the Flame Duelist.

"He has improved greatly. Maybe I made a mistake and should have made him my Prized Duelist. Maybe he won't lose to the Satellite." She jeered at the blonde to her left. "Perhaps he is the _'Master of Faster'_ and not you King. Maybe you should hand over your title now…"

"Yusei won't lose. Not with the opportunity to duel me on the line."

"The Satellite is smiling." The clown man commented.

"He only does that when he has a plan. This duel is about to turn around." Jack returned smiling to himself.

"No it isn't." Rinai spoke as yet again, Yusei's opponent matched his moves with perfect counters.

"...END OF STORM!" The Flame Duelist laughed over the loudspeakers.

"That's your signature Spell, Jack." Both Rinai and Jack jutted forward in their seats in surprise.

"I'll show you how a true King uses this card!" the redheaded duelist laughed maniacally to his opponent.

"Blasphemy." Jack growled as the cards effect took place.

"Jack Atlas might be getting scared right about now!" the announcer spoke to the crowd.

"Jack…" the young beauty turned to her prized duelist. His brow was creased, lips a straight line, and hands gripping his knees as the blonde leaned forward. He made no comment or move as eyes focused on the duel.

"I activate the speed spell, Shift Down." Yusei announced as his bike slowed.

"But won't that make him slower?" Mikage tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yusei has a plan. It's outrageous and risky...but that's always been his style. Show off…" Jack muttered to himself.

"Trusting your deck is a recklessly risky strategy." Lazar laughed.

"Sometimes it's the only strategy." Rinai stood and walked to the main window. "This will be Yusei's final move, won't it Jack?" She crossed her arms behind her while Jack made no comment back. She watched as the Riding-Duelist summoned a syncro monster and it dawned on her his strategy.

"The Satellite must be hoping to draw a certain card." Mikage spoke suddenly.

"Gap Storm." Rinai and Jack whispered together sharing a quick glance as she looked over her shoulder. The black-haired beauty dropped her head feeling the vibrations of the Dragon, her blonde bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"He's a Signer alright. His mark may not show, but he is pulling on the Crimson Dragon's power." She whispered to herself raising her head as Yusei pulled his final card.

"Without the mark how can you tell though?!" Lazar exclaimed as Yusei was declared the victor of his duel.

"Enjo Mukuro was not strong enough to pull out Yusei's true Signer potential." The Director commented annoyed.

"His next opponent should try breaking him instead of bending him!" Lazar laughed.

"Damn you three! This tournament is not just about a chance to duel me is it! What have you been up to behind my back?" Jack yelled standing up.

"All in do time, Jack. All in do time…" the Director trailed off smiling.

"The final duel of the first round won't be as exciting as these three." Mikage stated.

Rinai pulled up a side screen and addressed the announcer. "Hold off on announcing the start of the next duel. Make Yusei Fudo do a victory lap."

"What are you doing?" Goodwin questioned.

"I have an idea to get the girl to show her mark. She never dueled...so we can't be certain, right? Let's force her to duel…" Rinai smiled glancing at the Director. Activating her side screen again, Rinai's smile faded. "Professor...forgive me for stalling your duel. I would like you to take a loss this round. Make an amazing performance for the audience. I need you in the looser bracket."

"A loss? If you are certain Miss Kaiba."

"Yes." She closed the view screen.

"What are you planning?" Jack uncrossed his legs leaning forward.

"A losers bracket duel. How exciting!" Goodwin chuckled. "How original. You plan on giving the audience a show with the possibility of another duelist heading to the next round."

"Brilliant." Lazar chimed in.

The final duel only lasted a few turns, but it was entertaining. The Yliaster Assassin took his loss with great dignity putting on an amazing performance that truly looked like he had just been out dueled.

As the duel ended, Goodwin pulled up his side screen addressing the announcer. "We have decided on a consolation match for the losing bracket. We have randomly selected the girl Ruka, and the Dueling Professor. If either win, they can move onto the next round."

"That sounds exciting! OK!" The announcer exclaimed before Goodwin closed his screen. The crowd cheered as the girl sat with a spotlight on her after the declaration of the consolation match.

"Why are you all so certain this Child is a Signer?" Jack asked as Goodwin sat down. Rinai walked over to the couch and leaned against the back arms crossed in front.

"The detector picked her out of the crowd." Goodwin smiled.

"Yah thanks for the headache…" Rinai grumbled. The greying man smile grew for a moment before pulling up his side screen. The Director of Engineering confirmed that his machine was in working order, and Goodwin cut him off. "Thats not the only reason though." Rinai reached in front of Goodwin and pulled up another screen. "We believe she is a Signer because of what happened Eight years ago."

"She claimed she could hear Duel Spirits. She was a dueling Prodigy at three. One day she lapsed into a coma that lasted for a month. Her brother was the only one who believed she would wake up. He kept calling out her name and she eventually awoke." Goodwin passed the screen over to the blonde duelist.

"And what does this all have to do with the Signers?" Jack replied intrigued.

"It's what she said afterwards. She said she wasn't asleep. She said she was walking in the duel monster Spirit World." Lazar walked up pulling out his own screen.

"And I'm A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The blonde duelist snorted.

"Jack! Don't joke about my dragon!" The Heiress smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Funny. But we have reason to believe what she said is true. After all there are many legends of where the origins of Duel Monster come from, many of which she spoke of...including the Dragon Star." The clown man turned towards the Director.

"Our information tells us that over the next few days they're memories faded…" Goodwin started.

"And that is why I want her to duel the Professor. If he can get her to travel back to that world, we can prove she is a Signer and awaken her true power." Rinai interrupted. Jack glanced back at her before leaning forward closing the view screen.

"Then with all the Signers together, we might save our dying world." Goodwin finished.

The duel started the way most of The Professors duels did. He calmed his opponent into a hypnotic trance. The girl was forced to play her Ancient Forest Field Spell, her hypnotic trance complete. As the holographic forest began displaying itself, Rinai gasped leaned against the back of the couch for support. The Director glanced out of the corner of his eyes, as she exhaled heavily near his face.

"I'm dizzy…" She whispered. The man offered his seat and she gratefully took it.

"You ok?" Jack's Handler walked forward placing a cool beverage in the adolescent's hands.

"Yah, I think so…" She scratched at her face with her painted nails after taking a sip from the glass. "He's good…real good…" Jack looked at her curiously, before returning his attention to the duel. He did a double take back at his friend, but she elbowed him telling him to not worry. As the duel progressed, Rinai began sweating wiping at her forehead. "Ask Zig Zig if he has anything yet."

Goodwin pulled up a side screen and the Engineer laughed saying that there was some activity, but not enough. "If she isn't showing anything yet, The Professor is going to have to try harder." He growled slamming his fists against the back of the couch.

Moments later, there was a commotion in the crowd. "Isn't that the Satellite Duelist?" Mikage inquired, pointing at the entrance to the arena.

"What's he doing?" The dueling King demanded standing abruptly and walking over to the viewing window. It was obvious he was calling out to the girl. "Is he trying to stop the duel?"

"Lazar make sure she isn't interrupted!" Goodwin demanded.

"Of course." The short man left abruptly. Jack turned to his friend as Rinai began whimpering grabbing at her head before suddenly pitching forward with a cry gripping at her arm, the winged signer mirroring the action.

"IT'S OVERFLOWING!" A screen appeared to Goodwin's left as the Director of Engineering addressed him, spinning round.

"There you have it...She's a Signer…" Rinai gasped.

"A TIE!" The announcer rang out.

"Neither will advance…how lame…" The King Duelist walked back over to the couch placing a hand on his friends shoulder before walking to the elevator and leaving, Mikage following behind.

"So we have two more confirmed Signers." Goodwin exclaimed. "The two Claws of the Crimson Dragon." He sat next to Rinai, who was looking normal once again. She looked at him exasperated.

"How about we don't do anything like this again to confirm Yusei Fudo's Signer status. I don't know how high my tolerance is until I make positive connections to them. I thought I actually might puke when the girl entered the Spirit Realm. I may serve Yliaster like you, but you don't have to deal with all the physical backlash..."

"You can handle it." he interrupted. "You are the host of the 'Body'. Your skills as the Dragon Star Priestess are what will confirm the future. You are just as special as the rest of them Miss Kaiba, remember that."

* * *

The stars shone brightly that evening with the crescent moon glowing its pale light over Neo-Domino. Jack was already waiting for her at the restaurant when she arrived. The Restaurant Hostess walked the Heiress over to a table near the back in a deserted area. With a glass of water in front of him and a single menu, Rinai was surprised that Jack hadn't weaseled his way around the underaged drinking laws to get a glass of Saki. She had almost expected him to wear a suit to their "business meeting", but instead found the blonde duelist wearing his normal jeans and white and purple trenchcoat.

Rinai, on the other hand had worn a nice dress and heels.

"Wearing a suit now and again wouldn't kill you, you know. You had plenty of time to change." She smiled sitting down.

"Rinny, what is happening. What are you and the Director planning? I don't..."

"Yes Mr. Atlas, I plan on making sure that you win your duel. Your training regimen doesn't change just because the tournament has already begun." she interrupted as the waiter walked forward to take their order. Jack's eye twitched as he aggravatedly ordered them the most expensive platter on the menu. The waiter thanked them and walked away.

"Remember I said we were ordering something expensive and fancy."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well good." He looked out the window besides him before turning to her again. "So?"

"I don't want another Zero Reverse to wipe out the city. It was a mistake my Uncle made and it wont happen again. But the energy dueling creates is incredible. If we could harness it, it could power half the city. Every duel would create energy. If I can somehow design a machine to harness the magic of the Crimson Dragon and the Duel Spirit Realm, I could give Japan, hell the World, another power source...and everyone would just think it was their duel disks producing power like a rechargeable battery. Can you imagine the possibilities!?" She sat back in her chair.

"So what does this tournament have to do with that?"

"I don't know if I ever told you, but Director Goodwin found out about me when I came to live with my Uncle. I had cut myself working on a Runner, and he was the first one I came into contact with when I went to get first aid. He saw my mark and knew what it was immediately. He knows of the power of the Dragon. As one of the Servants of Yliaster if I can harness it..."

"The tournament." Jack deadpanned grabbing a set of Chopsticks of the table and breaking them in two.

"Well you see…The finals will be exciting to watch of course...I assume that if a non Rider wins the tournament it will prove to be a hassle since your true power is shown on a D-Wheel. A riding duel would be more appropriate for the King." She smiled as the waiter brought them their food.

"Enjoy…"

"Oh we will. Now please leave us to talk business."

"Of course Miss Kaiba. I will not bother you again until you call. Please raise a hand for service." He bowed deep before scurrying off.

"Remind me to tip him well…" She watched him leave picking up her own chopsticks, separating them, and scrapping them together.

"The Tournament Rinny! Why have you made these three compete. It was supposed to be a random invite, but I know for a fact you invited half on purpose." Jack picked up a sushi roll aggressively shoving it in his mouth.

"If we can gather all five of the Signers Jack - all I need are positive connections to them and the door can open. We have your Wings, my Body, and now the two Claws. I'm certain Yusei Fudo has the Head. I'm positive I saw it on his arm watching your Duel with him the first time."

"You saw our duel! Spying is not…" he interrupted, before stuffing his mouth with onigiri.

"You ran off competing in a non sanctioned - not to mention illegal - duel with an unknown duelist. Of course I saw it. Yusei has the Head. All I need is him to make it a permanent mark." She picked up a sushi roll, dipped it in the soy sauce, and plopped it in her own mouth glaring at Jack.

"So this whole tournament is just to reveal the Signers."

"That's it Jack. No hidden agendas. Just business as usual."

"And what does the Director get out of this?"

"He's part of Yliaster, Jack. It's his job a servant of the Dragon Star." They ate in silence for the next few minutes. placing their chopsticks on the platter when finished. Rinai raised her hand, bracelets clinking together. The waiter was prompt with their check, and the Kaiba Heiress tipped him well.

Both were not surprised to be hounded by the press as they left the restaurant.

"Mr. Atlas, are you nervous about who your opponent will be?"

"Miss Kaiba, why did you let someone like the Black Rose Witch compete when she obviously had destructive capabilities?"

"Was this a date? Are you two sleeping together now?"

Refraining from rolling their eyes, they pressed through the crowd with "No Comments" falling from both their lips as they each entered different limos.


	8. One Last Time

Well hello again!

This chapter was originally attached to the last chapter, but I didn't like the way it flowed. So you get another chapter just a few days after the first. Yay.

Someone mentioned to me how important chapter titles can be, so I've added chapter titles to my previous posts, and will be adding them from now on.

_WARNING:_ Sexy times ahead!...sexier than last time ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - One Last Time**

* * *

"We have to stop this, Jack. I know it was my fault last time, but this time was all you." Rinai whispered as Jack rolled off her, sweat dripping from his brow.

It really wasn't her intention to sleep with him again that night. She had told her limo driver to go to her own mansion. The vehicle had only traveled half-way to it's destination, before she changed it to Jack's apartment. Upon arrival she didn't wait for the duelist to open his door after ringing the bell, and stepped inside.

"Jack, we really should talk about the other night." She started, entering the room. "I knew it was inappropriate at the restaurant where anyone could overhear us, and we really didn't need the press going off more than they already were…" She stopped speaking as her blue eyes caught him in the middle of removing his black tank-top.

"Oh...forgive me..." She had the decency to blush as she turned around facing the door closing it.

"You've seen my naked chest plenty of times, Rinny." He chuckled.

"Yah well, I should have waited for you to get the door. Sorry. I've yelled at you enough times for that." The young Kaiba was thankful that the room was dark enough to hide her blush as she refused to turn around.

"Seriously, Rinny? We had sex last week. You're being a stupid, idiotic girl again…"

"Am not!" She hollered turning around, blush dark on her face. He raised an eyebrow in humor removing his earrings and hair bands, placing them on the table.

"Well, that's what I'm apologizing for!" She paced forward a few steps. "That was not OK. We agreed we wouldn't do that anymore. You were in a bad place, and I used my body to bend your will." She looked down as he took off his neck band placing it with the rest. "Would you please stop stripping! I'm trying to have an actual f*ing conversation with you."

"Stripping? Sh*t, should I put on some music then to make it more enjoyable for you?"

"JACK ATLAS!" She yelled at him hitting his chest with her fists. "Stop it and be f*ing serious for five minutes!" She was silent for a few seconds before she sighed, leaning against him with her forehead on his chest. "We can't do this to each other again. We were kids back then. Now that were older...it means something else."

"It was a less than a year ago we stopped."

"Were not sixteen anymore, Jack. Eighteen is old enough to become serious…" She whispered stepping away from him and falling into the couch.

"As in actual relationship serious, you mean."

"Yes." She placed a hand to her face looking at him. "That's not us. We know how we feel about each other. You're a King, Jack, and I'm already a Queen. You're my best friend, and I know you don't have anyone else beside your Handler you feel comfortable around. That doesn't mean we just fall into each others arms because of convenience."

"Do you like someone else?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Do I need to, to not like you?" She returned, turning towards him. "Maybe when we were younger and less mature than we are now, we might have started something. Sh*t, I wasn't even the true head of the company yet when you were signed. I hadn't met my grandfathers post-graduate schooling demands yet, but I might as well have been your boss." The young CEO looked down, sighing again. "But we're not those people anymore."

Jack rubbed at his forehead with a fist, as he gripped his knee with the other.

"Jack?" Rinai muttered, staring at her knees. "Do you like me like that?"

Silence filled the spacious room.

"You are the only friend I have here in this city." He finally forced out, leaning back against the couch. She smiled to herself leaning back as well. "If I wanted a relationship with you that was more than what we have, I wouldn't have wasted anytime claiming you as my own. That is not how a King rules."

Rinai snorted, shaking her head amused.

"You don't like me like that either." The blonde duelist twisted his body towards her. "I think you used to...but not anymore."

"You're smarter than people give you credit." She felt tears coming to her eyes. Jack moved closer to her on the couch and pressed his fingers to her cheek.

"You're crying…" he trailed off looking at the wetness on his hand.

She grabbed the hand with hers. "I couldn't live without you, Jack. Your soul is the most brilliantly, bright light I have ever come across, and yet," She felt tears streak down her face. "Yet, its still not enough to complete me in that way." She spoke softly to him, staring into his lavender eyes.

The beauty wasn't sure if she kissed him, or Jack kissed her, but her mind registered that her arms were around his neck and his holding her waist. It was comfortable and familiar, but not entirely fulfilling. Rinai knew she was better than this, confident and proud as a woman, yet even with all their emotions out in the open, the Heiress couldn't see herself stopping the assault she had placed on him.

Rinai gripped the hair at the base of his neck, and he moaned just as she knew he would. Jack ran a hand up her back, and she arched more into him, as he knew she would. She broke the kiss and nibbled his ear, eliciting a small cry from him, as she knew he would.

Yes, it was comfortably familiar.

Finally breaking down, Rinai let out a gut wrenching sob into his ear, her arms falling to her side and head falling against his shoulder. He held her as she cried. "I was so scared Jack. I wouldn't tell anyone else...but I was so scared. I could have lost against those gangsters. They would have violated me, and I would have felt so weak." She huffed out a large breathe of air. "At least with you, I feel safe."

"A Kaiba never loses." He whispered rubbing her back.

"He was winning. I couldn't focus. That horrid bike was going to kill me…I had to rip out the front brakes to keep it moving at dueling speeds."

"You won."

"I shouldn't have dueled in the first place."

"Yes you should have."

"Says the Dueling King…"

"Your Dueling King…"

"My Dueling King…" She felt a small smile tug at her lips before they met his again. Jack lifted her into his arms only breaking the kiss for a second. Carrying her to his bedroom, the blonde placed her gently on the bed and crawled over her curvy figure.

"Jack…" she cried out softly as he rubbed a hand against her flat stomach.

"Shhh...just once more tonight…" he breathed against her cheek.

"Jack…"

He pressed his nose against the side of her beautiful, tear streaked face as he pushed the dress up her legs. Easing the garment over her chest, Rinai's breasts bounced slightly in her black lace bra.

"Jack…"

He kissed the round bulge of her bosom as she moaned arching into his mouth. Reaching behind her, he fiddled with the clasps for moments before tossing the offending garment to the floor. The blonde let his hand caress her bare hip, as his mouth trailed down her stomache.

"F*ck, Jack…"

"Shhh…" he breathed out, before she arched roughly into him with a sharp cry.

Gripping at his hair, Rinai cried out as she shuddered, and took gasping breaths. Lavender eyes looked up towards her face from below her belly button, and she let out another sharp cry arching into him roughly. He crawled back up and kissed her hard. As he pulled away, the duelist wiped the hair from the beauty's face, reaching over to his side table.

"Jack...we…"

He kissed her roughly again as he tore the package open.

"Tomorrow I will show the World that I am the King. But tonight, I only have to be your King." He stared into her deep-blue, lust-filled eyes, as the bed creaked beneath them.

"You will… always... be my King... Jack." Rinai gasped out, her nails digging into his strong shoulders as she arched into him one last time, screaming his name.

* * *

Rinai hadn't meant to stay the night, especially not cradled in the blonde duelist's arms, as she was with the morning light glaring through the curtains.

"Wake up, Jack." He groaned a little in response, before blinking his lavender eyes open.

"Morning, Rinny." He yawned loudly, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders.

"Sleep well?" She smiled a sad smile as she sat up holding the sheets to her neck.

"You don't have to cover up, you know." He laughed as he threw the covers off, standing bare, stretching one more time, before walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of boxer briefs and socks.

"Could you pass me my bra and panties while you're over there, please?" She looked down towards the bed.

He shook his head, as he threw her undergarments towards her, as well as her handbag. She looked at him curiously as she wiggled into her panties under the covers.

"Your marker is showing…" He pointed towards his right cheek.

"My…" She immediately opened her clutch, and rooted through it to find her coverup. As she was about to press it to her cheek, she looked back up at him with morbid curiousity.

"How long have you known...about it."

"Since the first night. It rubbed off on the hotel pillow as you slept. You thought I was too tired and distracted...but I noticed. I have always wondered how you got it. You're not a Satellite by any means...How'd you end up in the Facility?"

She clasped the bra behind her back sighing. "I was a rebellious preteen. Didn't want responsibility, so I ran away. Caught an illegal barge over the to Satellite, and dueled a few wannabee's into submission."

Standing up, Rinai pulled her dress over her shoulders. "Made me feel better, until I went against someone who was on par with my strength." She grabbed her handbag and walked to the bathroom. "We drew a crowd, which in turn drew in the Security Officials. Obviously, they didn't believe me when I said I was the Kaiba Heiress. Spent three days in the Facility before my Uncle figured out where I was."

Jack laughed, as he pulled on his jeans and boots. "So you really do try to be a badass, even when you cry like a little girl afterwards."

"If you were almost forced to be someone else's b*tch, you wouldn't be smiling either, Jack…" She scoffed as she walked out of the bathroom, hair in a high pony and faint makeup on her face.

"I'm sorry. You're right…" He pulled on a white tanktop, and attached his neckband and earrings. After fighting with his hair bands, Rinai swatted his hands away.

"Here. Let me." After she was finished she put her forehead to his. "This was the last time, Jack. No more. OK?" He mumbled back an unintelligible response.

"Get your stuff together. I have to go back home to change before the Fortune Cup. Mikage will be waiting for you downstairs at 10:00 to bring you to your Duel Runner for final checks." She walked over to the door, finding her heels from the night before.

"First duel starts at 11:00. I'll meet you at the observing section then. When it comes time for your race, I'll be there on the sidelines with your Handler to walk you to the track. Business as usual." She clicked her heels against the floor and straightened her dress.

"It was never not fun you know. You have an amazing body."

She turned around to look at him one last time, as she opened the door.

"Yes. You were fun." She closed the door behind her.


End file.
